Changed
by Resotii
Summary: She couldn't deny it anymore. She had feelings for him and wanting him back. FlashShimmer One-Shot. UPDATED: 2/9/16


**Changed**

My Little Pony: Equestria Girls fanfiction by Resotii

_A/N: This fanfiction takes place in an Equestria Girls AU where everyone is human and this is including Spike. There is no portal. This story is set in an ordinary human world with no magic._

_Newly updated: February 9__th__, 2016_

**Sunset Shimmer's POV**

I kept trying to convince my friends but mostly myself that it didn't bother me that Flash Sentry became so interested in Twilight Sparkle after she won the title of Fall Formal queen last year, being the first to beat me in two years. It was the worst day of my life, by the way, and it wasn't because I lost. It was more the way everyone treated me when she beat me. The reaction when she was crowned Fall Formal queen was crazy. Pretty much the entire student body was insulting me; some people were even throwing things at me. They obviously were really glad I had lost. It was too much. I had to run out of the auditorium to get away from it, while also fighting the urge to cry.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, it didn't end with that. Every day as I would casually walk through the school hallways, everyone would give me death glares even though I wasn't even doing anything that would give them a reason to glare at me. I mean, losing to Twilight was awful but at least it opened my eyes to how cruel I had become and how I pretty much deserved all the crap that I was getting thrown my way. But anyway, yeah, Flash was my boyfriend for a while but when it was brought up, I would always say that I was never actually into him, that I had just been using him. Basically, I only dated him to become popular.

To say that was a huge lie would probably be the understatement of the year. Admittedly, it did start out like that but along the way, I did find myself falling for him. I wasn't stupid. It didn't take a genius to see that Flash Sentry was a really popular guy at Canterlot High and I guess I wanted some popularity of my own. To get with him, I put on this adorably flirtatious but completely fake act and that… actually worked on him. But soon all the popularity I was getting went to my head and I became a horrible person. I started to act like I was better than everybody, including Flash. As I started to get even worse, becoming bossier to everyone at a school and causing people to hate or fear me, he soon couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Sunset, I can't handle this anymore. I don't like what you've become. It's over."

At the time, I was furious and my first instinct was to find a way to make him miserable for dumping me but for some weird reason, I just couldn't go through with it. And now it's clear to me why. I liked Flash. No, it was _way_ more than that… I'm in love with him.

But ever since Twilight Sparkle came along last year, it's like he completely forgotten about me. And he has every right to want to forget me, as much as it hurts to admit that. Looking back, I'm seriously so ashamed at how badly I started to treat him. All because I was letting my stupid popularity go to my head. But I could tell that there was still a part of him that cared about me, I could sense it when he broke up with me. I could hear the hurt in his voice. I took his love for granted and I only have myself to blame. So yes, I might as well just admit it already, Flash Sentry becoming more interested in another girl _did_ bother me. A lot.

Even though she was pretty much the main source of my heartbreak, I wasn't angry at Twilight Sparkle. She helped me see that the way I had been acting was wrong. It only took her taking my title as Fall Formal queen because she was a kind-hearted person to make me realize that. Twilight approached me after the whole fiasco that went down that night and told me that it really didn't have to be this way and that there was still time to make things right. We didn't really talk much after that but I did take what she said to heart.

The weird thing though is Twilight also told me that she didn't even _want_ to run for Fall Formal queen in the first place but her friends were able to convince her that it would be a great idea because of how much of a responsible and compassionate person she is and honestly, I'm glad she won. Because I'm sure if _I_ had won again, I would still be acting like a total priss to everyone at school, and everyone would continue to hate me. I also wouldn't have a single friend, that's for sure. But thanks to Twilight, I have real friends now. They were the only ones who weren't treating me like a criminal like the rest of the school. I have Twilight to thank for this as well because they were her friends and she was able to help them realize that I was going to change and because they trusted Twilight, they were willing help me fix my bad reputation.

Rainbow Dash, the spunky rainbow-haired athlete, she was someone you knew you can count on when you needed it. She is also the captain of every girls' sports team at school which I still find incredible how she manages to pull that off. She's the type who isn't afraid to speak her mind and can be incredibly blunt at times.

Fluttershy, though very timid, is a very nice person. She puts a lot of love into everything she does. And she really has a knack for caring for animals. She's just a compassionate person in general. She would always put it in her best interest to help a friend feel better when they were upset.

Rarity, a talented fashionista who creates some of the most amazing outfits I've ever seen. She can be a bit overdramatic at times but that is one of the qualities that makes her a lot of fun to be around. She's very precise in everything she does, especially when it comes to designing clothes, and isn't ashamed to call herself a perfectionist.

Applejack, she's so honest. She always keeps people's feelings in mind when she tells them something that is hard to say but they need to know. She was really the nicest to me after I was humiliated for losing in becoming Fall Formal queen. In fact, she was the most forgiving to me, which I really appreciated.

And Pinkie Pie, heh, can't forget her. She seriously has so much energy. And she doesn't let anything get to her; she's crazy… in a totally good way, of course, and everyone seems to be happier when she's around. She's great at making people laugh, even in the direst situations.

They were all able to convince the rest of the school that I was truly sorry for the way I had acted and that I wanted to turn a new leaf and become a better person. I didn't mean to exclude Twilight but the thing is, we don't exactly have a strong friendship. Yeah, we say hi to each other in the hallways but we never really hang out. It's weird because she always talks to Rainbow Dash and the gang and they all get along very well. But for some reason, Twilight and I just aren't on the same page. One thing that I really don't understand is that even with how Flash Sentry is always sending winks her way and pretty much flirting with her like there's no tomorrow, she doesn't really seem to take notice. She doesn't straight up ignore his affections either, though. She's nice to him but in a totally "just friends" kind of way. It's like she knows that I'm still in love with him.

I've also noticed that she and Pinkie Pie spend a lot of time together. Twilight is always helping Pinkie with party planning aspects around the school. They even worked on this year's Spring Fling together. I was really curious about it but I felt like it wasn't my place to ask them about it. I will say the way they interact with each other is really adorable. One time I saw them heading towards the cafeteria for lunch and I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but it sounded like Pinkie had said something funny and they were laughing about it. I had to smile when I saw that. There was just something about those two… I decided that maybe I could just ask everyone else what they thought about this.

"It's so cute." Fluttershy cooed. "Those two are inseparable. It's a little hard to believe that they've only known each other for just a year."

"Cute? Sappy is more the word I'd use." Rainbow Dash added, sticking out her tongue in a joking away.

The rest of them laughed at that comment and Fluttershy gave her a playful nudge in the arm. "Very funny, Rainbow Dash…"

Rainbow Dash just gave her a satisfied smirk in reply.

"Why are you asking about them anyway?" Applejack asked when everyone had stopped laughing.

This question caught me off guard. My face must have turned bright red because Applejack and Rarity exchanged amused glances then looked back at me, smiling knowingly.

"W-what?" I asked, trying my best to play it off like I wasn't flustered.

"Honestly, darling, we can read you like a book." Rarity said slyly.

"Yeah, you're telling us that you were never in love with Flash Sentry but we know what's _really_ going on here… you're crushing on Flash _big time_." Applejack smirked.

"N-No, I'm not!" I shot back instinctively but my face was burning with embarrassment.

Even though I knew Applejack was right, I just couldn't stop myself from denying my feelings for Flash because part of me felt like I should forget about him in the same way he seemed to want to forget about me.

"Yeah, Sunset, it's _completely_ obvious. That's why you're asking about Twilight hanging out with Pinkie. You want to be sure that she has no interest in being Flash's girlfriend." Rainbow Dash pointed out with a smug smile.

"You should just admit it to yourself. You'll feel better." Fluttershy said with a caring smile.

I couldn't say anything. It's like I suddenly lost the ability to talk. It didn't help that I felt so embarrassed that I thought I was going to pass out. It's not like they weren't right though, all that they were saying made sense. How they managed to figure it out from me just asking about Twilight and Pinkie spending time together was beyond me.

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

School had been out for a while but I was still in the library reading a book. I had a research paper due in a few weeks and I wanted to get a head start on what I was going to write about. Spike was sitting next to me, chuckling silently as he read a comic book. I glanced at him, rolling my eyes. Seriously sometimes he could be such a dork but I loved him to death. He's my little brother. Well, technically he's not related to me but my parents adopted him when I was about five years old so it feels like we've been in each other's lives forever and I love him as if he were my biological little brother.

I must have been staring at him without realizing it because he looked up from his comic book and gave me a skeptical look, and said in a soft voice. "What?"

"It's nothing, Spike…" I replied with amusement. "Sorry for staring at you."

Spike then looked past me, an annoyed expression quickly forming on his face. "Oh, great… here comes _Blue Gel_…" He said, rolling his eyes.

I turned around and sure enough, there was Blue Gel. I mean, Flash Sentry. Spike didn't like how he was always coming on to me so he started calling him Blue Gel as some kind a weird insult or something. "Oh, Spike, be nice."

"But he _never_ leaves you alone. Doesn't it annoy you?" Spike exclaimed as softly as possible. We were in a library after all.

I had to be honest. It was starting to bother me. I mean, he's really sweet but I just don't feel that way about him. It's just too hard for me to say something to him, reject him in a nice way, you know?

"Um… _hello_?" Spike asked, waving a hand in front of my face, which made me jump a bit. "Are you even listening? Earth to Twilight Sparkle!"

"Sorry, Spike." I told him, still a little out of it. "I was lost in thought for a second... but… you have a good point."

"Of course I do." Spike smiled proudly.

"Hey, Twilight." Flash greeted as soon as he had walked over to them, giving a nod towards Spike.

Spike ignored him, going back to reading his comic book.

"Hi, Flash." I said with a weak smile.

"You're still here? School got out an hour ago." Flash said in a joking tone.

This somewhat offended me. "Yeah, I'm here researching for…" I started, but stopped myself. It was time to set him straight. "You know, Flash, I'm actually glad you're here… there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Really? What is it?" Flash suddenly looked really hopeful, which kind of made me feel bad for what I was going to say.

From his reaction, it seemed like he was expecting me to say something else. Like that I liked him too and we should go out some time but no, that's really wasn't what I was going to say. Sorry, Flash.

"I…well…" I hesitated.

Spike looked up from his comic book, giving me a look that clearly read, 'C'mon, Twilight, you can do it.'

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Flash, but I'm in love with someone else."

O-kay. That was not what I had _meant_ to say. But I'm not saying it was a lie. There was someone else I was falling for and just the brief thought of them made me face heat up.

Flash's smile dropped and I could tell right away that what I had just said crushed him but he played it off like it was no big deal saying, "Oh… well… that's fine. Good…good for you, Twilight. I… gotta go."

He turned around quickly, making a beeline for the exit.

It took me a moment to realize that Spike was staring at me with his mouth hanging slightly agape.

"What?" I asked him with a shrug.

"You never told me you were in love with someone else. Or did you lie to him?"

"I didn't lie to him, Spike. There is someone else I'm in love with." I replied, looking away from him.

I could feel my face heat up as these words came out of my mouth.

Spike scoffed. "Who is it then?"

I didn't respond, instead I just picked up my book and tried to put all my concentration back into researching.

Spike sat there for a moment, staring at me expectantly but he soon grasped that I wasn't going to tell him so he went back to reading his comic book.

**Sunset Shimmer's POV**

Ugh, I can't believe this! I slept through my alarm this morning and ended up missing the bus. In my defense, I was having this really great dream that involved a certain blue-haired boy… but I… I won't go into _that_. A-Anyway, I was lucky my dad was going into work later in the day so he didn't mind giving me a ride to school. By the time his car pulled into Canterlot High, the bell was already ringing. I stepped out of the car, throwing my backpack on and giving my dad a quick goodbye, I sprinted towards the school. He said something in reply but I didn't really hear him because I was halfway towards the school by then.

Bursting into the doors, the halls were already starting to become deserted because everyone was heading to their classes. I'm well aware of the "do not run in the halls" rule but I really hated being late for class. That feeling of everyone staring at you when you go into class late is so embarrassing.

I looked down at my cell phone to check the time but I really should have been paying attention to where I was going because I ended up running into a wall, falling flat on my butt. Ow! Or at least I thought it was a wall. When I regained my composure, I looked up and almost gasped.

"Hey, you okay?" It was Flash and he was looking down at me with this adorable expression of confusion on his face and what confused me is he was holding out his hand to help me up.

I hesitantly took hold of his hand and stood up. I just couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with him, it was too hard. Not to mention, I know I was blushing like crazy. It was bad enough that my heart was beating so fast that I felt like I was going to die. For a second, we just stood there together and Flash made no move to pull his hand away. He just looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite read. It wasn't like he was glaring at me either. It was just an expression that was somewhat friendly and blank at the same time.

I finally managed to give him a skeptical look and Flash looked down at our hands and pulled away, his face turning red. "Heh, sorry. W-We better go to class… the bell already rang." He said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah…" I replied with a weak smile. "Well, um, see ya…" I added, walking past him.

"Sunset Shimmer, wait!" Flash called out.

Hearing him say my name made my heart skip a beat. I have to admit, it felt good.

"W-What is it?" I asked, looking back at him.

"You… um… dropped your cell phone." He replied, holding out my phone towards me. I must have dropped it when I ran into him.

"Thanks, Flash." I said, taking it from his hand.

"No problem." He said with a grin.

Geez, he's so cute! I felt like rushing over and kissing him on the lips simply for the fact that he noticed that I had dropped my phone and wanted to make sure I got it back but I stopped myself because I knew that would probably be a really bad idea.

"Well, bye. …Again." I laughed awkwardly.

Flash chuckled back. "Bye."

And with that we both went in different directions towards our classes.

That was… weird. But at the same time, I don't regret it. That's the first time we've talked to each other since he broke up with me last year. It was completely clear to me now. I'm still in love with him.

**Flash Sentry's POV**

It was pretty much impossible for me to focus on what the teacher was saying, which honestly wasn't too much of a surprise because algebra isn't exactly the most exciting thing to listen to. All of my attention was on what had happened a bit ago. Sunset Shimmer, my ex-girlfriend, ran into me and now I'm second guessing my decision to break up with her.

I mean, yeah, I've seen how much she has changed after what went down at the Fall Formal last year but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to believe that she had truly… changed. There was just something about what had happened this morning that made my heart beat a mile a minute. I never really saw her around after our break up.

Things got extremely awkward when we broke up and there was definitely a huge tension between us as well. I made my best effort to avoid her at school because of that and pretty soon, we were really distant from each other. It was like we had never ever dated in the first place.

I admit I did start crushing on the new girl, Twilight Sparkle, who took Sunset Shimmer's title as Fall Formal queen last year, but Twilight made it perfectly clear that she didn't have any romantic interest in me and actually was in love with someone else, which was really painful to hear but this run in with Sunset Shimmer is making me feel like I really need to do some serious thinking. I mean, it has been a year. How could I have been so clueless not to realize that she really had changed for the better? I… think I want her back. I'm done denying it. I want her back in my life.

**Normal POV**

It was a daily routine for Sunset Shimmer and the gang to go to Sugarcube Café after school. It was their way of de-stressing after a hard day of high school. They would also go there to do homework because it had a very relaxing atmosphere. But they mostly liked going to Sugarcube Café to hang out with each other. Today everyone was focusing on Sunset Shimmer. She had told them about her run in with Flash Sentry and they wanted to know every detail. Well, mainly Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Omigosh!" Fluttershy squealed. "It must have been fate that you ran into him. Maybe this means you guys should get back together!"

"Aha!" Rarity exclaimed and crossing her arms smugly, she continued. "So you really are into him, aren't you?"

"U-um, I…I…" Sunset Shimmer was slightly taken aback but Rarity was right.

"Land sakes, Rarity." Applejack sighed. "Would ya just leave the poor girl alone?"

"C'mon, c'mon… YES. Finally!" Rainbow Dash added, which earned her a confused look from everyone else.

Turns out Rainbow Dash wasn't even paying attention and was focused on some game she was playing on her cell phone.

Rarity rolled her eyes with a sigh. "You're impossible, Rainbow Dash."

"Hm?" Rainbow Dash questioned, glancing up from her phone, only for a second, going back to her cell phone game once again, but continued, "Someone say my name?"

Sunset Shimmer laughed a little, then quickly noticed something. "Wait a minute. Where's Pinkie Pie?"

It was a good question. Pinkie Pie loved going to Sugarcube Café because she had a really strong sweet tooth and the fact that no one had realized she wasn't there till now was slightly surprising.

As if on cue, the bell that signaled that someone was entering the café rang went off and it was Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle was with her. In fact, they were linking arms and seemed to be engaged in a very one-on-one conversation. Spike was following close behind them, looking very bored.

Rarity and Applejack smirked at one another. Fluttershy started to giggle which caught

Rainbow Dash's attention right away.

Putting her phone in her pocket, she asked. "What's up?"

No one said anything and instead pointed towards Twilight and Pinkie, who were walking over to them. "Hey guys!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a big smile.

Twilight Sparkle waved towards everyone with a warm grin. "Hi, everyone."

"Um, hi." Applejack replied, then gestured toward the fact that they were linking arms, questioning. "So… what's this all about?"

Twilight and Pinkie were suddenly really embarrassed and with a quick glance at each other, they separated immediately, looking away from each other awkwardly.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Pinkie Pie said quickly, trying her best to shrug it off but she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Anyway…" Rainbow Dash said in a loud stilted tone. "It's a little weird that you weren't here at

Sugarcube Café, Pinkie… you love this place."

Pinkie laughed in an attempt to ease the tension. "Oh, I… well ya see, Twilight and I had to work on the next school dance. You know how time consuming that can be."

"The next school dance is three months from now." Rarity pointed out.

"Uhhhh…ummm… well, ya see…" Pinkie was having a hard time coming up with a retort. "We like to get things out of the way early!" Twilight jumped in with a nervous chuckle. "Right!" Pinkie exclaimed, a flustered grin spreading across her face.

"Poor Spike, you probably feel like a third wheel right now, don't you?" Fluttershy asked him sympathetically.

Rainbow Dash had to stifle a laugh at that one. Fluttershy glanced at her with an amused smile. Spike groaned in annoyance but didn't say anything, walking over to go buy himself a beverage. "It's not like that!" Twilight and Pinkie said in complete unison, even down to their body language.

Sunset Shimmer couldn't take it anymore. Twilight being there was making her feel extremely guilty. She had to come clean. Something in her heart told her it was time to face facts. She was into Flash Sentry and there was no use denying it.

"I'm in love with Flash Sentry!" She blurt out randomly but quickly regretted it, covering her mouth, her face starting to turn a deep shade of red.

Everyone's eyes were directly on Sunset Shimmer as soon as she had said that. Even a few people in the café were looking her way. It made her feel a bit stupid but she should have expected this with her somewhat over the top outburst.

"Say again…?" Applejack questioned, cupping her ear, but she was smiling in amusement.

It was obvious that she had heard what Sunset Shimmer had said just fine and was teasing her.

Sunset Shimmer groaned loudly. "Okay, fine!" She exclaimed impatiently. "I'm in love with Flash, okay? That's why I didn't do anything horrible to him when he dumped me." She paused for a moment, looking close to tears. "I-It still hurts… I…I just want him back." She finished, her gaze turning towards the ground, tears falling down her face now.

"If you ask me, you should just talk to him." Twilight spoke up. This surprised Sunset since Twilight rarely talked to her. Putting her hands on her heart, she continued. "Tell him how you _truly _feel. It doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Sunset Shimmer found herself smiling. It was very relieving to know that Twilight Sparkle was supportive of the idea of her getting back with Flash Sentry.

"So what're ya waitin' for, Sunny?" Applejack urged, giving her a playful nudge in the arm. "Go on and get yer man back!"

Sunset rubbed her arm a bit but gave Applejack an appreciative smile.

"Looks like this is a job for Matchmaker Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said triumphantly, rubbing her hands together mischievously.

"Pinkie…" Twilight told her sternly but with an amused look on her face.

"What?" Pinkie replied with a shrug. "I was _just_ joking around." But everyone was pretty sure she probably _wasn't _joking.

"_I _personally think that Sunset Shimmer should do this on her own…" Rarity proclaimed. "…with us spying on her from a distance, of course!" She added, beaming excitedly.

This wasn't exactly Sunset Shimmer's idea of "doing it on her own" but she didn't mind them watching. She was just happy to have such compassionate friends.

Sunset wiped her eyes a bit. "Thanks, guys…"

The next day, Rarity had managed to convince Flash Sentry to wait by the statue in front of Canterlot

High School when school was over. She and everyone else were hiding behind a bush waiting for things to commence.

"So far, so good." Rarity said with a smirk.

"Ah still don't understand how you even managed to get him to show up." Applejack told her, staring at her skeptically.

"I'm just _very _persuasive." She replied, boasting.

Earlier…

Flash Sentry had been taking books out of his locker and was transferring them to his backpack when Rarity ran up to him, startling him a bit.

"Flash Sentry!" She breathed. "You _must _go wait at the statue in front of school. It is _mandatory_!"

Flash opened his mouth as if he wanted to ask why but Rarity covered his mouth and piped. "No questions! Just go!"

She gave him a strong shove, causing him to stumble forward a bit.

"But Rar-" He tried to say.

"You must, you must, you simply _must_!" She urged, waving him off.

Flash shrugged, zipping up his backpack and putting it on. "Okay, I'm going! I'm going!"

Rarity snickered at the memory, and then got back to business. "Rainbow Dash, text Sunset Shimmer and let her know she can come to the statue now."

"I didn't hear a _please_." Rainbow Dash retorted. Rarity turned to her swiftly and gave her intense glare.

"Geez, fine!" She cried in dismay. "Dang… if looks could kill…" She muttered under her breath, quickly sending a message to Sunset Shimmer.

Rarity didn't hear Rainbow Dash's last remark but Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie did and were trying their best not to laugh. Twilight and Pinkie did a little fist bump.

Soon after Rainbow Dash had sent the text, Sunset Shimmer started to walk towards Flash Sentry. "Oh, my, she looks nervous." Rarity pointed out, biting her lip worriedly.

"How can you _even _tell? You can't see her face!" Applejack exclaimed with disdain.

"He-llo. Body language." She scoffed, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair coolly.

"Yeah, yeah." Applejack sighed in annoyance.

Flash noticed Sunset right away. She didn't even have to say anything. Something about her caught his eye immediately. The way the sun was hitting her made her shimmer like an angel. That alone was enough for Flash to fall in love with her all over again. All his doubts about her seemed to fade from his mind at that very moment. A smile was starting to form on his face and he was starting to blush.

"Um… h-hey, Flash." Sunset said, but she was avoiding looking at him.

"Hey, Sunset." He replied, his smiling getting even wider. He was practically beaming now.

For a second, they just stood there awkwardly not saying a word, looking away from each other. But the next second was a total blur. Flash grabbed Sunset by her wrist and pulled her towards him. Before she had a chance to react, his lips on hers. This startled Sunset Shimmer at first but once she registered what was happening, she quickly eased into the kiss and kissed him right back and she couldn't resist putting her arms around his neck, it was just so instinctive and she just couldn't fight her feelings for him anymore.

Nearby, this occurrence had triggered an intense, high pitched squeal from Rarity which caused everyone else to jump.

But it mostly scared the daylight out of Applejack. "Geez, Rarity, could you _warn _a person before you pull a stunt like that!?"

"Oh, be quiet." She huffed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Everyone started giggling silently at this little exchange.

"…Flash, why'd you…" Sunset Shimmer asked softly when they had broken away from each other. She moved her arms away from him, suddenly feel extremely flustered. "…kiss me?" She continued, backing away slightly.

Flash was still starting at her with a love-struck sort of expression. "I guess I just had this sudden realization that you _have _changed, Sunset… and I… I still love you. I'm _crazy _not to have realized it sooner." With a slight chuckle, he added. "To be honest with you, I… never stopped loving you. Deep down… I felt… I…the… thing is… I… I want you back… will you be my girl again, Sunset...?"

Hearing Flash Sentry say these words made Sunset Shimmer emotional. She suddenly had tears rolling down her face but she didn't say anything. She just looked at him with a flustered expression. She didn't say it, but her eyes were telling him how much this meant to her. And Flash knew that he didn't have to hear her say it, he knew she wanted to be with him again just by the way she was looking at him.

Flash smiled at her affectionately and came closer to her and gently wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Shh… don't cry…" He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. He then held her close to his chest, into a loving embrace, and continued. "I'm here for you…and… I'm here to stay. I promise you that."

The End


End file.
